2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VileMaster)
The 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a below average season, with only 9 storms being named. However, this would be the last year of the El Nino, which would lead to a record breaking La Nina. Of the 9 named storms, 3 became major hurricanes, a big feat for an El Nino year. Name List: * Alexa * Barry * Chantal * Dorian * Erin * Fernand * Gabrielle * Harry * Imelda * Jerry * Karen * Lorenzo * Melissa * Nestor * Olivia * Pablo * Rebekah * Sebastian * Tanya * Van * Wendy ImageSize = width:600 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:01/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 color:TS text:"Alexa" from:05/07/2022 till:14/07/2022 color:C3 text:"Barry" from:23/07/2022 till:07/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Chantal" from:15/08/2022 till:20/08/2022 color:TS text:"Dorian" from:30/08/2022 till:06/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Erin" barset:break from:06/09/2022 till:10/09/2022 color:TS text:"Fernand" from:12/09/2022 till:19/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Gabrielle" from:13/09/2022 till:22/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Harry" from:29/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:TS text:"Imelda" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alexa In late June, a depression formed in the Western Caribbean. It intensified into Tropical Storm Alexa just before making Landfall on Cozumel, Mexico. It intensified in the Gulf of Mexico, peaking with 70 mph winds. It made landfall on Florida on June 29, bringing dangerous winds and slight flooding. Alexa then moved out to sea and dissipated on June 30. Alexa caused 9 fatalities and $27 million in damage. Hurricane Barry Hurricane Barry was the deadliest hurricane to hit Cuba since Ike in 2008. It made landfall at peak intensity, bringing tons of rain and wind. It then moved out about 12 hours later. It curved around Florida, and made landfall on North Carolina as a minimal hurricane. Barry dissolved inland on July 14. Barry was a deadly cyclone, and caused about 670 fatalities in Cuba, and 41 in North America. Barry also caused $11.3 billion in damage. Hurricane Chantal Chantal was another Caribbean slaughtering hurricane, following Barry. It formed on July 23 as a disorganized depression. It rapidly intensified near the Lesser Antilles under favorable conditions, and peaked as a strong category 2 hurricane. It passed very close to Puerto Rico, Dominica, and Cuba to some degree. It then passed through the Bahamas and made a direct Florida landfall as a category 1 hurricane. It moved towards Tampa, and briefly entered the Gulf. It then began moving northeast and weakened, briefly reaching a secondary peak as a C1 near New York. Finally, Chantal made landfall in Newfoundland as a depression, and dissipated. The remnants brought some rainfall to northern Canada. Overall, Chantal caused 425 fatalities and $17.9 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Dorian On August 12, the NHC noted possible development of a Tropical Wave exiting the coast of Africa. This wave organized on August 15, and became a depression. Two days later, it intensified into Tropical Storm Dorian. Dorian moved through the Atlantic Ocean for a few days before dissipating on August 20. Dorian had no impact on land. Hurricane Erin A Tropical Wave intensified into Tropical Depression Five on August 30, it rapidly intensified into Erin the next day. Erin took a typical hurricane route, and brought some tides to Bermuda. Erin then moved north and dissolved on September 6. Erin caused 1 indirect fatality in Bermuda. Tropical Storm Fernand A disorganized Tropical Wave intensified into Tropical Depression Six in early September. It moved over the Yucatan Peninsula, and intensified into Fernand in the Bay of Campeche. Fernand made landfall in Mexico at peak intensity before dissolving later on. Fernand caused 19 fatalities from mudslides. Hurricane Gabrielle Gabrielle formed from an organized Tropical Wave on September 12. Gabrielle curved north and intensified, peaking as a strong C3 hurricane in open waters. Gabrielle then weakened, and moved over the Azores as a Tropical Depression. Gabrielle finally dissolved on September 19. Gabrielle caused 4 fatalities and $2.1 million in the Azores. Hurricane Harry Harry was a very intense hurricane that impacted some of the Lesser Antilles as a weak hurricane. Initially, Harry had trouble developing due to wind shear, but on September 17, Harry approached the Antilles and rapidly intensified. It moved north of the Caribbean. Harry reached peak intensity on September 19 as a category 4 major hurricane. Harry then moved northeast, passing south of Newfoundland, before dissipating on September 22. Harry caused 11 fatalities in the Lesser Antilles. Tropical Storm Imelda Imelda developed from a low pressure area north of Panama on September 29. Imelda moved north slowly, until it made landfall on Hispaniola as a strong Tropical Storm. Imelda rapidly weakened, and dissipated on October 2. Imelda caused 24 fatalities and $15 million in damage. Names Due to the El Nino, only 9 names could be used. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Barry and Chantal were retired. They will be replaced with Ben and Charlotte in the 2031 season. Name list for 2031 * Alexa * Ben * Charlotte * Dorian * Erin * Fernand * Gabrielle * Harry * Imelda * Jerry * Karen * Lorenzo * Melissa * Nestor * Olivia * Pablo * Rebekah * Sebastian * Tanya * Van * Wendy Category:VileMaster Category:El Nino years Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons